


Prompt 3

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Abigail Roux - Gravediggers Brawl, Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something from Ty’s point of view when he was in NOLA for that month alone. Like people hit on him or he got goofy drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 3

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out on Facebook and Tumblr for prompts and these are the results

**_Taken from Touch and Geaux – Written by Abigail Roux_ **

 

The elevator stopped and jolted them both. Zane took a deep bracing breath. “Where does that leave us?”

 

Ty shook his head. “I love you. You love me. We know what we have can be strong. Stronger.”

 

Zane lowered his head before he could see the pain that was about to pass over Ty’s face. The elevator door opened and closed behind him. “But…the pieces have to be strong for the whole to be. Right?”

 

“Yes,” Ty whispered. “And I’m not right now. I…I don’t even know what I am anymore. I haven’t for a long time.”

 

“You’re a good man,” Zane said, vehement as he jerked his head up. “You’re a brave man. And you’re a man who loves with his whole heart and soul. That’s who you are.”

 

Ty pressed his lips together tightly. His eyes were glistening, and as Zane watched, a tear broke free and trailed down his face. Ty ducked his head and wiped it away with the heel of his hand. “That who you think I am.”

 

Zane swallowed hard.

 

“I’m an assassin,” Ty said, his voice unsteady. “I’m a killer. I am the tip of a spear.”

 

The hair on Zane’s arms rose. His stomach tumbled. Another tear followed the trail of the first down Ty’s dirty face but Ty didn’t seem to notice.

 

“And you,” Ty continued, his voice breaking. “You’re a phoenix, Zane. Rising from the ashes. And all I do is make you burn.”

 

Zane’s throat was too tight to swallow past, and his next breath came out a choked sob. He had never imagined that was how Ty saw him, and hearing it now made him want to take back every harsh word they’d ever shared, every thrust and parry of their relationship. He reached for Ty’s face, fingers trembling.

Ty hugged him, clinging to him, his breaths harsh in Zane’s ear. “I’m going to stay here,” Ty said shakily. Zane gasped, but Ty didn’t let him pull away. He held to him tighter. “Until the suspension is over. I’m gonna stay with here with Kelly. I’ll give you that time and space you said you need.”

 

“Ty,” Zane whispered.

 

Ty wrenched away and dug into his pocket for something, then shoved it into Zane’s hand and hugged him again like he was afraid Zane might try to get away. When Zane looked at the object over Ty’s shoulder, his chest fluttered at the sight of the silver anchor token Ty had made him. **I believe in you** , it read.

Zane wanted to argue, to beg Ty not to make him leave him here. But Ty was right. He had realised it himself, remembering the way he’d watch Becky, thinking her joy was shared. The way he observed Ty’s vibrant lust for life and fooled himself into thinking he was living just by basking in that glow.

 

But he had no friends. He had no joys. He had nothing that wasn’t about Ty or the job.

 

He had to learn to live. If he was a phoenix, he had to learn to fly on his own, or he’d keep smouldering in his own ashes.

 

He nodded against Ty’s cheek. “Okay,” he whispered. “Okay.

 

**Now what happened next?**

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Ty had watched as Owen and Zane left for the airport. Nick had decided to stay behind too. To be with Kelly.

 

When Ty walked back into the hospital room where Nick was sat reading the paper to Kelly who was sleeping. The steady beep of the machines and Nick’s voice were all that could be heard. “They get off ok?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Nick set the paper down. “You wanna grab a coffee?”

 

Ty looked at Kelly.

 

“They gave him something for the pain he will be out a while.” 

 

Ty nodded.

 

A short time later they were both sat staring into their cups. “I am sorry.”

 

Ty looked up. “For what?”

 

“Dragging your ass here, for all that followed.”

 

“Nick you didn’t know what was gonna down.”

 

“No but I am still sorry. Do you think you and Zane will be ok?”

 

Ty stirred his coffee. “In all honesty?”

 

Nick nodded even though Ty’s head was down.

 

“I don’t know. That scares the shit out of me. I fucked up Irish.”

 

“That you did and then some. You should have told him he was a mark Ty.”

 

“I know I should have told him. But if he found out and Dick found out he was clean he would have shifted me away from him. I couldn’t let him do that Nick.”

 

“You really have fallen in love haven’t you?”

 

“Truly, madly and deeply Nick and I have the sinking feeling that I just lost him.”

 

Nick reached over to him. “One thing I know about Zane Garrett is that he loves you as much as you love him. Sure you both lost your way but if you truly are meant to be together you will be. You need to fuck off and get that Voodoo thing lifted, then think on what you want Ty. Not what you think Zane wants. You said Zane needed to rise from the ashes. So do you. You’re not the man you were Ty. Not that ass that USMC whipped into a killing machine. That is just a part of you. A part of all of sidewinder. We all changed since they kicked us out. All of us for the better. Now get out of here and find who Tyler Grady is. Not Staff Sergeant Grady.”

 

“Fuck man when did you become the wise man of the team?”

 

“When I almost lost another member of it. That little fucker in there took that bullet for me. Intentionally or not I owe him my life. Also I promised I wouldn’t leave him. And you know me.”

 

“You never break a promise.” Ty said as he moved his hand. “I will keep in touch. I need to do a few things.

 

“See you soon.” Nick said as he watched Ty get up.

 

~*~

 

Ty headed back to the bar, strange to think that Ava was gone as well as Murdoch now. Who would look after this place? So he hung up the closed sign. Set about packing up some of the glasses. Shutting off the pumps to the beer. Took all the bottles and crated them up when he heard a tap on the door. “We’re closed.” He called out.

 

“I can read I need to speak with Ava.” Came a voice.

 

“Great.” Ty said as he tossed the cloth down, hopped over the bar, and walked to the door. Pulling it open. “I am sorry but Ava passed away.”

 

“Fuck...I am sorry to hear that.”

 

Ty looked at the man before him. Black hair, guyliner black pants, white shirt and suspenders. He looked familiar. “Yeah.”

 

“Names Ash.” Ash held his hand out.

 

“Tyler. I am…well in a way this place is mine from the letters, I have read. I used to work here a few years back.”

 

“You’re the one that Ava threw a knife at.” Ash laughed.

 

Ty nodded with a smile. “That’s me.”

 

“I worked here one night while you and her did one of your shows. I am the one who throws bottles and stuff.”

 

“I remember you are good. Listen. If you want the place I will let you have it a good price.”

 

“Hmmm I don’t know, last bar I worked at burnt down by a ghost.” Ash said.

 

Ty cocked his head, not knowing it the man was serious or not.

 

“Listen here.” Ash said handing over a card. “Call him; he is looking for a new business venture. I have to run. Boyfriend.” Ash grinned as he pointed behind him where Wyatt was looking at a map.

 

“Ahhh. Thanks I will call…” Ty looked at the card. “…Caleb as soon as I finish up some business.”

 

“Bye.” Ash said as he headed back to Wyatt. “It’s upside down. Come on this way.”

 

Ty closed the door and put the card in back pocket.

 

~*~

 

Sitting in a bar holding the bag that had once held a hex on him, he had finally found someone who lifted it. They said it would take a little time for everything to settle and Zen come back but that he also had dark days ahead. So he decided to stay longer. He popped back and visited with Nick and Kelly. Kelly was mending so he bid them good-bye, as he needed his own space.

 

So he was sat nursing his fourth or fifth beer. When he felt someone sit at his table.

 

“You look like you have the weight of the world hanging on your shoulders.” The barmaid said.

 

“Honey it feels like it.” Ty said taking a big drink of his beer.

 

“Nothing can seem that bad. Lover’s tiff?” She asked.

 

“Kind of.” Ty didn’t know why he didn’t just tell her to get lost.

 

“I know the feeling, my boyfriend ran off with my twin sister. Identical twin. Life sucks sometimes.”

 

“Mine found out I had lied about some shit and…well they’re at home finding themself and I am here.”

 

The barmaid leant over and took his hand. “Listen I get off in 10 minutes if you wanna grab some beers and sit and talk?”

 

Ty looked up. Years ago, he would have said yes and ended the night by fucking her but his heart, mind and soul belonged to Zane. He shook his head. “Not into women. Kind of just want to be on my own.”

 

“Damn it’s true what they say. All the handsome men are married or gay.” She smiled.

 

Ty found himself smiling too.

 

“Offer is there, as two wounded souls together.”

 

“In that case I will take you up on it. We can get carry out.” Ty said.

 

“See you in ten.” She said. “Caz is the name.”

 

“Ty.” He said.

 

-

 

That night not one more drop of alcohol past his lips. He talked with this Caz until the sun was up. She had moved on found a new love that oddly was in the marines. Ty had left her with a new sense of purpose. Instead of sitting wallowing in his guilt and everything else, he should be where he needed to be. So he went and packed up his things and booked the first flight to Baltimore.

 

~*~

 

Walking into the house was strange he knew Zane would be at work. He put his things down and sat on the edge of the sofa. He didn’t know how long he had been sat there when he heard door open and keys being set down.

 

“Honey, I’m home.” He heard Zane call out.

 

With a smile, he called out. “It’s about damn time.”


End file.
